infinite_planesfandomcom-20200216-history
Xalroc
Xalroc is a supporting character in the As The Last Leaf Falls series and the main character of The Second Storm. The first known Godsent (reincarnated souls bound to a vessel fashioned by gods), he was sent down by the Deity of Steel, Argentus, to avenge himself, and his civilaztion and purge the land of anything the gods consider an abomination. In the course of his quest, his resolve is tested when he is caught up in a series of events that were threatening to change the face of Gaia forever. Background Born as Carlo in the long lost ancient civilization and city of Arciva, the boy had always been keen to learn about metallomancy, the magic of metal manipulation practiced by the engineers of his era. He lived a quiet, industrious life under the tutelage of the most prominent engineers of his youth. Exhibiting great magical potential even in his early years, he was among the most skilled, earning his master's greatest approval. "This boy's potential is unparalleled. In due time, his skills and power as a metallomancer will reach staggering levels that I could only ever hope to achieve." His trials in life began when his city became under siege by vile abominations known as the Shadows, creatures of the abyss intent on extinguishing any sentient life they come across. The horde of Shadows, led by Rakdos, easily overwhelmed and dispatched the city's inhabitants despite their formidable, advanced technological force. There were no survivors. As he lay dying, the boy prayed to Argentus to avenge his fallen home. The god, grief stricken and terribly disappointed at the boy's potential gone to waste, he heard his prayer and fashioned him a vessel to which he bound the deceased boy's soul. Argentus then awakened him to walk the land once more, instilling in him a great sense of purpose and responsibility. With his first breath, Xalroc was then brought out to the world, the name bearing the painful experience of who he once was. At one point during his travels, he found a companion, and later a good friend in Windrell, the wind kin. Both share a common goal of eliminating Rakdos, whose destructive powers were a direct threat to Gaea, accepting the former's invitation of entering The School of Thought. Personality As his past self, Xalroc was a good-natured person. Zealous, strong-willed, yet humble, he won the hearts of his contemporaries due to these traits of his. He always sought to support his community and is very thoughtful of others, if to help them in any way he can should the opportunity present itself. As his renewed self, Xalroc resembled little of who he once was. Being a Godsent, he was "programmed" to adhere to his single-minded purpose; leaving him a machine-like entity concerned only with the main purpose of existence. As a result, he is stoic and deadpan. As time passed however, the Godsent was able to recall his original personality, if just by fragments, exhibiting his good-natured personality from time to time. By his affiliation with The School of Thought, he has already regained much of his good nature, despite still being uncannily straight-mannered. He also developed a rather sarcastic side, heavily influenced (or rather rendered a necessity) by Voir Umbra, who he is at constant odds with. The wind-kin however, thought this amusing and so assigned them as partners much to the dismay of both. Though his experiences with the world might not return his personality completely to what it once was, his alignment to good and his unwavering loyalty and concern towards his comrades still remain. In later years, he had learned to be tolerable of a handful of netherworldly creatures, particularly Dairrine Hemlock, a vampire, who he took a romantic interest to. It is then that he realized that creatures of the dark aren't in fact all evil, as she also became affiliated with the School of Thought.